Screwing with Sasuke
by Neon Sprinklez
Summary: Kakashi wants Naruto to pass, and Sasuke just so happens to be the unlucky victim.


**Disclaimer: **I own a couple of perfectionists, Sasuke would be a nice addition to my collection.

**Summary:** Kakashi wants Naruto to pass, and Sasuke just so happens to be the unlucky victim.

* * *

**Screwing with Sasuke**

Kakashi casually handed Sasuke his test back. Sasuke was confused to why he had to stay after class to receive his.

…But now he knew.

His eyes grew wide when he saw the grade. _"a…37?! T-this cant be right."_

"S-sensei this is wrong."

Kakashi glanced up at the boy, who looked as if he was ready to go into hysterics… knowing Sasuke, he probably was.

"Exactly, that was such an easy test too, Tsk. Tsk."

Sasuke slammed the paper down on the desk and gave Kakashi a desperate look.

"No… I mean this grade, it cant be right."

"Definitely not right, you should study more Sasuke."

Kakashi gave Sasuke an "encouraging" smile, he almost felt bad doing this to the boy, …almost. After all Naruto did make a good point to why Kakashi should switch his and Sasuke's grades around.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip harshly to keep from screaming at Kakashi.

"no…Kakashi-sensei… The grade. Its not mine."

Kakashi tilted his head and pulled the paper out from Sasuke's hand… a rather hard task seeing as the boy was unconsciously applying all of his weight onto it.

Kakashi pretended to look over the now slightly crinkled paper, when in truth he was wondering what was for lunch today, _school lunches never taste good… maybe I should sneak off campus and get something from a fast food restaurant? Yeah. _He glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be anxiously waiting for him to smile and say "Ah, your right Sasuke, you actually got the highest grade in the class! Congrats!" Which was the truth, but no… he wasn't going to say that.

"Hmmm it seems graded right. Sorry Sasuke, next time maybe you should try harder?"

Sasuke twitched… or maybe it was a spasm, either way Kakashi found it amusing.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but instead of any noise coming out it just stayed like that, now this was amusing. "ah…" Kakashi blinked, no that was amusing.

Kakashi stood and stretched and smiled down at Sasuke, who was still staring at the place Kakashi used to be sitting… hmm yeah this is the most amusing.

"Well Sasuke, I'm off to lunch, maybe you should head that way too?" He gave his student a smile, and Sasuke just stared at him.

Kakashi left his room, not surprised to hear foot steps slowly trailing behind. His smile grew just a tad bit bigger, hmm maybe Naruto's advise isn't all bad.

--

He was wrong, Naruto's advise is always bad.

He was now sitting at a table in the cafeteria with one hysteric Uchiha Sasuke.

Who had followed him out to his car, when he was going to escape to get some _real _food, thus killing off that idea. Ranting on to him about how "Kakashi-sensei! That grade cant possibly be right" and "I _did _study" and "I _always_ try" and the worst of it was "Sensei can you check the test one more time?" and a paper thrust in front of his face. So yeah he sighed and pretended to check over it, when actually pondering on if he should fail Naruto for the year, sure he is slightly passing the class now that his and Sasuke's grade was switched, but this… this results in him failing, _then again Kakashi, that would mean he would be in your class… again. _

Kakashi sighed once more and laid the paper down. "Nope, its right."

Sasuke leaned across the table and looked at the paper. A noticeable tremor rising in his voice. "M-maybe you missed something, One more time?!"

Kakashi gave his student a frustrated sigh. "Sasuke, its right. Your wrong. Try harder next time and you will get better results."

Sasuke opened his horrid little mouth to beg or plead or "_Kakashi-sensei!" _or whatever it was he was going to do, but luckily Kakashi was saved by the bell and jumped up. "Ah look at that, time to get back to class, have a good day Sasuke-kun!" He walked as fast as he could back to his classroom, with Sasuke once again trailing his heels. "K-Kakashi! Wait!"

Dodging students was easy for him seeing as he was a teacher and did it most of his years, but Sasuke was so persistent.

He didn't want to do this to the poor kid… well actually this is what he's been wanting to do to Sasuke ever since that half hour passed and Kakashi was still hungry.

He slammed his classroom door shut on the boy.

His class, the students who made it in the room before he slammed it, and the only students that will probably be allowed in, gasped and jumped at the action focusing all their attention on their crazy sensei.

Sasuke on the other side of the door, was furious, Kakashi was being an IDIOT, He should know that Sasuke doesn't make bad grades, AT ALL.

"Kakashi!! I do not FAIL! The thirty seven has to be wrong"

Kakashi idly added in his head _"or I will kill myself!" _It just seemed so right, Sasuke had to been thinking it. He smirked at the door, and Sasuke seemingly banged on it. And continued yelling for him to check it again.

He walked in front of his wide eyed students. "Okay class, today we will have a pop quiz!"

Some of his students groaned while others were too preoccupied with staring at the door at which Uchiha Sasuke, was going completely psycho.

--

Sasuke kicked the door one more time huffing about how unreasonable Kakashi was being.

"_He's not being unreasonable, he checked it three times for you, face it Uchiha your an idiot." _

Sasuke shook his head, "Not possible, I'm an Uchiha, Uchiha's don't fail anything."

The students who got locked out of their class stared wide eyed at Sasuke, and backed away every so seconds.

Sasuke now sullen, glared on his way to his next class, that he was now 15 minutes late for.

--

Kakashi forgot all about the incident the next day, or at least he was able to forever block it from his mind.

So when one pissed off Sasuke came storming into his room, he blinked and asked the kid what was wrong.

…and oh did Sasuke tell him what was wrong.

Sasuke's glare was intensifying as he spoke, as controlled as possible to Kakashi.

"I stayed up all night looking for the answers to all the questions on this test." He slammed the paper on Kakashi's desk.

Kakashi tsk'd. Always slamming that paper…he must really hate that grade. _"no shit, he only stalked you all school day yesterday." _

Only this time he slammed another paper down next to it, all the correct answers and the page numbers in which they are found on, in neat printed writing.

Kakashi ignored this, and decided that the Uchiha just had it out for paper in general.

"It matched perfectly to my test Kakashi-_sensei_." Sasuke gritted out his words, He had a mental breakdown all through his classes yesterday, got sent to the office because he broke Naruto's nose, cause the idiot was gloating about how he got a perfect score on the test, and _"it was soooooo easy teme"_ , now he had a black eye because of course Naruto fought back, He has detention for a week, with Naruto, and he stayed up all night trying to find all the answers to a _150_ question quiz, on _three_ different books all of which he didn't own so had to search for in the public library for hours, and he finish all this at 5:30 in the morning. Leaving him to only have 30 minutes to sleep!

So this all sums up to. "I was right. Its wrong." yes Sasuke was very well smirking.

"_where have I heard that before hmm…" _

In the end Kakashi wasn't effected at all by this, He glanced between the papers already knowing what Sasuke said was true, and then smiled back up at Sasuke.

"Maybe you should check it again."

Luckily Naruto was there to hold back Sasuke from killing his smiling sensei.


End file.
